Teens tested positive for Obsessecentric Disease.
A new found study out of UC Davis has tested one in every three teenagers positive for obsessecentric disease. Scientists have found the disease deriving from too much social media and has blamed the new age of technology for this threatening disease. This disease has been placed in categories next to ADHD, ADD and OCD. Obsessecentricity is a direct result of too much time using technology, too much thought into what everyone else is doing, and wasted energy on documenting your life. Scientist and therapist Susan Chimes came to the realization that something bigger than all of us was happening right in front of our eyes. “I couldn’t get my daughter’s attention. She only looked straight at her phone. She was crying because she couldn’t bring herself to look away for even a minute,” she explains when she first began her study. Susan reached out to hospitals, scientists, and fellow therapists to find anyone who would assist her in her study. “It wasn’t until I reached out to UC Davis that someone believed in me and gave me hope.” Richard Hogdes responded quickly to Susan upon her email sent regarding her interests in research. “I knew right away that we were onto something. I saw something so compelling in students around campus.” The two met every weekend to conduct their research and prepare their findings. The symptoms of the disease start slowing but attack viciously. It starts when a child is given a piece of technology with access to the internet. The main factor is the ability and access to social media. What seems “fun” and “cool” and easily a “killing time” habit quickly becomes something children, teens, and adults want every second of the day. People go from checking their social media every other hour to every single second and often get angry when nothing is different within a matter of one minute. Along with the addiction to checking their social media, this has created hatred for others and above all, terrible interpersonal relationships. Girls and guys alike are striving to have more “likes” than each other and look much better than they really do. This is causing the successful marriage rate to decrease massively in the entire United States. People are becoming delusional to believe that someone’s life is really just as perfect as they make it seem through social media. Symptoms include but are not limited to: a phone in your hand every second of the day, a phone in your eyesight every second of the day, the urgency to look at all social media even though you were just on two minutes ago, the irrational belief that you have to post just as good of a picture as someone else did, and depression that hits when you don’t get more than ten “likes” on a picture. Chimes and Hodges used a sample size of fifty college students attending UC Davis. They put all fifty in one room and allowed them to use their cell phones. For ten entire minutes no one said a word. There was no communication among any of the students; all were glued to their phones. After the ten minutes passed, the scientist removed all phones and phone access. Forty-nine of the fifty began banging on the walls, screaming, and crying because they felt “lost” and could not cope without access to the internet. “I couldn’t control the anger and sadness I was feeling in my body. I couldn’t control the tears and I couldn’t bring myself to calm down no matter what I tried” said Rachel Moore, one of the fifty students who tested postive. The one single student who tested negative explains his experience as this, “I thought everyone looked crazy. I didn’t need the internet. I couldn’t stop thinking about the burger I was about to eat for lunch.” The students were treated with a pill called Directorcryose that they had to take once daily on a full stomach. After being on this pill for one full month, the students found themselves leaving their phones at home and really enjoying the quality of human to human interaction. The pill is harmless and not addicting. Chimes and Hodges created it as an aide to fight the addiction and did not intend on it being a permanency on anyone. They have now sold over $1.5 million dollars worth of directorcryose world wide and are saving lives and preserving human interaction every day.